darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Herb Muddlefoot
Herb Muddlefoot is one of the neighbors and friends of the Mallard household. He is a happy and good-natured, if slow-witted, door-to-door Quackerware salesman and father of two boys, which drives the perpetually suspicious and everything but usual Drake Mallard crazy, though Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Morgana think he's okay. Herb is happily married to Binkie Muddlefoot, unaware that her older son Tank is a violent and sexist bully, and overly protective of her younger son Honker. He and his wife's favorite activities include gardening, backyard barbecue with friends and neighbors, and watching the sitcom Pelican's Island on TV. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Character Herb is a thick, slow witted, and gregarious suburbanite goose. Despite his annoying personality traits, he is a wildly successful Quackerware salesman; having won salesperson of both the Year and Decade and having a cadre of groupies. He's a member of local social groups like the local Men's lodge, an avid barbecue master, and constant bane to Drake Mallard with his easy suburban sophistication. "I hate the Muddlefoots" "Anything to shut Herb Muddlefoot up!" Herb is a caring, if oblivious father, and tries his best to raise and educate his two desperate sons, Tank and Honker, in the ways of the world. He also demonstraits the typical male suburban dramas of hair loss, dieting, and camping expeditions taken to excess. Herb is an excitable sort, and considers Darkwing Duck not only his personal hero, but best friend after Drake Mallard; "I seen him once in person." As Darkwing has twice saved Herb's life and career, this opinion is only reinforced, and the masked mallard eventually builds a grudging respect for the hard working suburbanite father of two. He usually wears a green shirt with buttons and watermelons and bananas on it and red-brown sandals. The Muddlefoot Household The Muddefoots Household is loosly based on the Cleaver household of "Leave It To Beaver". The parents are unaware that their older son Tank is little better than a caveman or "man-ape" who is violent, mysoginistic, bullying, and coniving. Herb and Binkie, on catching their older son in various escapades, will typically write off his behavior as "boys will be boys." They dote on and smother their younger son as much as they justify the older. Honker's allergies and phobias may well be a direct result of his mother's hovering and his father's oblivious indulgences. While they often feel that tomboy Gosalyn is a poor influence on their boy, they have no problems with their escapades, or the opposite-sexed children having sleep-overs and overnight adventures constantly. They also seem blisfully unaware that Honker is a frequent accomplice to Darkwing Duck's escapades, and never question how or even that he knows the mighty masked mallard. All of this leads Darkwing Duck to question just how it is that the genius Honker could have been born from Muddlefoot stock. "Normal is relative; and after all, your relatives are Muddlefoots." The Negaverse As with most denizens of the Negaverse, the Nega-Muddlefoots are polar opposite to their counterparts in Darkwing's world. While still indulgent of their children, they are utterly psychotic and violent. Binkie is a criminal enabler and quite capable of directing her children to nefarious tasks; obviously inteilligent and self-aware, and treating her son Honker as little more than a weapon to be pointed at her enemies. Nega-Herb is every bit as violent and self-serving as his counterpart is gregarious and generous, wielding a heavy tow-chain and hook as his weapon of choice and eagerly engaging in wanton violence and the infliction of pain. If the parents are scary, then Nega-Honker is downright horrifying. An utter sociopath, he gleefully and excitedly follows the commands of Lord Negaduck when told to "shoot Darkwing Duck on sight, Rip him apart, Burn him to firey ash!" his only loyalty it seems is to his mother. Nega-Tankard is the odd goose out of this scenario being eloquent, polite, and perhaps even more well-versed in the sciences than his cross-universe little brother. It's he, not Honker, who watches over Nega-Gosalyn's wellbeing. Fiction Notes * In "A Star Is Scorned," Herb and Binkie are shown to be actors who have to play out of characther roles as ruthless business tycoons-due to a hidden clause in their acting contracts that "The Studio is always Right." That role is a parody of the then-current Captain Planet and the Planeteers cartoon villains. * In "Quack of Ages," Herb and Binkie's ancestors were King and Queen of St. Canard,indicating that Binkie and Herb may be distant cousins. * They also have demon counterparts as seen In "Hot Spells," and they had red feathers and horns and Demon Herb's shirt has devil faces on it instead a watermelons and bananas; in this epsiode the Devil tortures Darkwing Duck into insanity by forcing D.W. to watch "Pelican's Island" with the Muddlefoots for all of eternity! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters